(a) Field
The technical field is related to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
(b) Description of Related Art
Display devices may be used in electronic devices, such as computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, etc. Display devices may include cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, etc.
As an example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may include two panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and may include a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD device may display an image by generating an electric field to control alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer for controlling transmission of light. The display device may include a first substrate for supporting the pixel electrodes and may include a second substrate for supporting the common electrode. These two substrates may undesirably add to weight, thickness, cost, and/or manufacturing time associated with the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is for enhancement of understanding of a background related to the invention. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.